1. Technical Field
The present invention provides harmonized hydroxyl-modified fullerenes, hydroxyl-modified fullerenes in a suitable carrier, and hydroxyl-modified fullerene formulations including a suitable carrier with optional additives. These compositions of matter and formulations have numerous applications including, for example, the cosmetic and healthcare fields. What is meant by the term “harmonized” is that ratio of two quantities obeys the golden mean ratio. Examples include the energy states of atoms or molecules; the length of covalent, ionic, hydrogen or other type of bonds; electrical field strengths, and magnetic field strengths to name a few.
2. Background Art
Schrödinger's book What is Life? has had an enormous influence on the development of molecular biology, stimulating scientists such as Crick and Watson to explore the double helix structure of DNA as the basis of life (Schrödinger 1943, Watson and Crick, 1953). One of the central points in the book is statement “that the most essential part of a living cell—the chromosome fiber—may suitably be called an aperiodic crystal” as opposed to a periodic crystal in classical physics. It has been found that DNA works as a classical information system based on a double helix structure and a ternary coding system with 43=64 coding words [Crick, 1963]. Many years later it was recognized that that the genetic ternary code, which codes for amino and imino acids in proteins, also, may be represented as a classical binary code 26=64 [Swanson, 1984, Doolittle, 1981, Rakocević, 1998].
The importance of hydrogen bonding in the structure and function of biological macromolecules was predicted by the earliest investigators (Pauling, Corey, and Branson, 1951). According to Linus Pauling, the first prediction of the existence of a hydrogen bond should be attributed to M. L. Huggins in 1919 and independently to W. M. Latimir and W. H. Rodebush in 1920. Bearing in mind that most biological systems contain water from 60% to 80%, the importance of hydrogen bonds has become most relevant for understanding how biomolecular machinery, as a complex system, works. Within a collection of water molecules, the hydrogen atom is covalently bound to an oxygen atom in the water molecule and hydrogen bonds with oxygen atoms on separate water molecules. It is well known that covalent bond may only be described by quantum mechanics, because each electron does not really belong to a single atom—it belongs to both simultaneously. For a long period of time, scientists believed that the hydrogen bond could be perfectly understood by the principles of electrostatic interactions using Coulomb's law (pre-20th century classical physics), based on the attraction and repulsion between charged particles separated from each other by a distance. However, recent experimental data indicate that a hydrogen bond has double identity: classical and quantum (Isaacs, 1999, Barbiellini, and Shukla, 2003). This is the key point for understanding a new approach to explaining bow DNA and proteins function in water. It is believed that water itself may be a coding structure, via its hydrogen bonds, if some water molecules are organized in clusters and some of them are ordered in interconnected chains between water clusters by Fibonacci law. Some local domains of water, under the influence of DNA and microtubules, may be responsible for organizing water molecules into clusters as complementary coding forms. In a human, 40% of it is water is free water, while 60% is captured by biomolecules. Estimates predict that only 5% of free water is in clusters organized by a sphere packing law of coding number 12. The remaining 95% of free water is in the form of “chaos” with local polymerized islands.
According to a coding approach based on sphere packing analysis, the optimal molecular organization of water molecules should be as a hydrogen-bonded (H2O)n polyhedra 5126n (n=0,2,4 . . . ), where 512 represents 12 pentagons and n different number of hexagons (Jeffrey, 1997). Through hydrogen bonds dynamics, this polyhedra-shaped structure of water molecules posses a spherical coding system 25=32. The arrangement of water molecules, based on number 12, may represent a coding system which is part of an optimal information peak of sphere packing (Sloane 1984, Koruga, 1986). Accordingly, water hydrogen-bonded polyhedra is both compatible and complementary with the coding system of the genetic code (DNA and proteins).
An understanding of the hydrogen bonding dynamic on quantum chemical scales is useful in the study of biological systems, including the study of diseases such as cancer and medical and cosmetic conditions related to the human skin. By way of background with regard to the human skin, the epidermis is a dynamic renewing structure that provides life-sustaining protection from the environment. Keratinocytes and melanocytes are the major cells types responsible for the structure of the epidermis. They begin as stem cells in the basal epidermal layer. As keratinocytes move to the epidermal surface, the cells cease cell division and undergo morphological changes to form the prickle or spinous cells, granular cells, transition cells, keratinized squames and surface squames. One melanocyte cell may overlap a few keratinocytes giving them melanin (mechanism is yet unknown), which is responsible for protection of the environmental electromagnetic radiation (UV radiation) and neutralization of free radicals (Varni et al, 2004 van den Bossche, at al. 2006).
It is also well known that vitamin C (L-ascorbic acid) can be used in the treatment of conditions related to the skin. One of the major roles of vitamin C is its stimulation effects on collagen synthesis without affecting other protein synthesis. Vitamin C is a desired component of cosmetic products for both praline and lysine hydroxylase which stabilize the collagen molecule. This reaction is necessary for skin to maintain its strength.
Also, collagen distortion below the base level membrane (lamina fibroreticularis) occurs when cancer penetrates through the epidermis into the dermis, and “opens the door” for metastases. From a classical communication channels point of view, gene expression is responsible for it: normal collagen, type I [α1(I)2α2(I)], comprises two procollagen chains, the first α1(I) (gene located on chromosome 17 (q21-q22)), and the second procollagen chain α2(I) (gene located on chromosome 7(q21-q22)). According to quantum theory, quantum communication channels exists among keratinocyte or melanocyte and fibroblast cells (entanglement) based on hydrogen bonding in the DNA. When symmetry-breaking of hydrogen bonds happens in DNA, then automatically, through DNA-microtubule-water coding entanglement, synergy of classical and quantum communication is broken. There is experimental evidence that fibroblast cells and human melanoma cells interact with tumour cell growth as a function of tumour progression (Coinil, at.al. 1991). If UV radiation damages DNA on chromosome 7, in keratinocyte or melanocyte cells, then through non-classical quantum channels this information will transfer to both centriole (damaged cell) and fibroblast cells in the region. The centriole will become “wild” (from bipolar mitosis change to three polar or multipolar mitosis) and will start to divide chromosomes irregularly. The nucleus of an initial cancer cell will grow faster than normal cells. The “wild” cell will be duplicated and rapidly increase in number because positive feedback control mechanism water-centriole will change perpendicularly to centriole pairs (Koruga, et.al. 1992). From another side, fibroblast cells will cease synthesizing collagen α2(I). In the absence of α2(I), procollagen chains during assembly into procollagen molecules, will incorporate an additional α1(I) procollagen chain. This will give collagen type I-trimer with a structure [α1(I)3]. The I-trimer links between procollagen chains do not fit well, and OH groups will be removed from collagen to make free water molecules. The volume of free water will increase from 20% in tissue (Foster and Schwan, 1986). A similar occurrence is observed in skin aging an accounts for the reason for people of advancing age frequently having cancer (Richard, at.al., 2004).
When this type of collagen becomes dominant in a given tissue, the lamina fibroreticularis (as “a woof” of basal lamina) becomes weak, because the interconnection between procollagen chains in procollagen molecules, based on hydrogen bonds, is not adequate (the electromagnetic shield of a basal membrane has holes). Then, a mass of skin cancer or melanoma, can penetrate the basal lamina and reach the superficial arteriovenous plexus (Brinkley, 2001).
Hydrogen bonding in biomolecule networks in cell and tissue, as well as their complex intermolecular connections, resemble spider webs. It is a link between classical and quantum behaviour of matter on molecular level, and it is a basic element of synergy between mass-energy and information in living matter.
DNA is coded by 4th perfect number code 2n(2n+1−1) with 8128 code words, which is responsible for protein coding (classical) and system complexity coding (quantum) by entanglement (Koruga, 2005, Koruga, et al. 2006). There is mapping one-to-one from genetic code to proteins by synergetic code. There is synergetic code (classical/quantum) in protein chain based on amino acids and peptide plains. Hydrogen bonds are links between classical and quantum behaviours of matter on a molecular level, and it is a basic element for synergy of mass-energy-information in living matter.
Understanding DNA as synergetic classical/quantum device, based on golden mean and the forth prefect number, may help us not only for better understanding of the origin of life, but also for finding methods for prevention and healing the most illnesses. Bearing in mind that proteins are the second side of DNA code, interaction and communication DNA-protein may be both through separate classical and quantum communications channels, and through synergetic one. However, synergetic approach, which we proposed open a new possibilities for therapy of many skin illnesses including cancer.
DNA and water exist in a very delicate relationship. In normal situations, DNA operates in accordance with the forth perfect number law, while water operates in accordance with the third perfect number law. In normal situations, the DNA-water system works harmonically. However, when, for some reason, DNA collapses from operating in accordance with the fourth perfect number law to the third perfect number law, then information about the disharmonic state of DNA travels more smoothly through water than its harmonic one.
These and other aspects and attributes of the present invention will be discussed with reference to the following drawings and accompanying specification